Truth takes a Holiday and Other Drabbles
by writergirl94
Summary: A collection of E/O DRABBLE CHALLENGES that reflect on our boys. All the laughs, danger, and hardship they face. each week this will be updated so put on story alert. This weeks challenge word is 'light' Takes place during 'head on the pin.' HURT DEAN!
1. an angel instead

**E/O Drabble challenge of the week**

**Challenge word: Collapse (es), (ed) etc**

**A/N: Late because Fanfiction was being a major pain, so yeah. Enjoy!! Takes place in season 4 this is pretty dark. it's 107 words if you dont count the things in bold and the title. i was so close!! **

Things Change

A knotting, twisting, pain ripped through his stomach.

The older man staggered and sank to his knees and finally collapsed.

He rolled on the ground clutching his stomach with his sweaty palms.

"Dean!" A solemn worried voice spoke out and a shadow hovered over him.

"Castiel?" The older man questioned. "Where's Sam?"

The angel's eyes met Dean's and he new then that his brother was too busy practicing his powers to care.

"He's not the same anymore, Cas." Dean said through clenched teeth.

"I know." Castiel replied.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys its been a painful like 3 days without being able to review or update and im happy im back!! fanfic is my other half and my drug. ill have a new 'life is a road' chapter up soon because its done and i just have to edit it. soo REVIEW. thxx**


	2. the wizard of oz

**E/O Drabble Challenge word of the week**

**Challenge word: Melt **

**A/N: So this little piece here is 94 words, so please enjoy. **

"It's like the wizard of OZ all over again."

Dean grasped the knife and then pulled it back out of the witch's body. Her body then fell to the floor and instantly lay limp. The meat suit suddenly rumbled and then a loud plopping sound irrupted and the body then became a small pool of black liquid.

"She melted?" Sam questioned.

Dean grimaced at the liquid, "Well that was a unexpected turn."

"Wow." Sam paused. "It's like the wizard of OZ all over again."

"Dude I am so not cleaning that up."

* * *

REVIEW!! =)


	3. excuses

**E/O drabble challenge of the week**

**Challenge phrase "dean has a fever" **

**Rated T for lanquage**

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this!! Happy Birthday Mad Server!! Over 500 words, enjoy!!**

Excuses, Excuses. 

"Sam quit it."

Sam just stared at him.

"Sam stop it right now."

The younger Winchester didn't even change his expression he just stared.

"Oh come on Sammy, stop it. You're freaking me out." Dean said.

Sam sighed "Dean pull over."

"What? Why?!"

"You're tired, cranky, and sweating. Pull over."

"So I'm tired from the case we just had, I'm cranky because I'm so tired, and I'm sweating because…it's really hot here."

"Dean, the air conditioner is on. Full blast."

"It must be broken or something."

"The radio is low."

"And?"

"You only have it low when either one of us is sleeping so since were both awake this means you have a headache."

"You're really annoying, you know that right?"

"I'm aware. Can you just pull over please?"

"Will you shut up for a minute if I do?"

"Yes."

"Thank Jesus." Dean pulled the car over on the side of the road and propped his arm around the back of the seat so he was facing his little brother.

"What reason did you want me to pull over?"

"I need to prove a point." The younger man replied as he lifted his hand towards his big brothers forehead.

Dean pushed it off "Whoa what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Checking to see if you have a fever."

"Why would I have a fever?" Dean asked. Sam just stared.

"Let me check."

"No. Get a thermometer I don't need you going all mother hen on me."

"The thermometer broke."

"The ear one or the tongue one?"

"The tongue one. We haven't updated the first aid kit with the ear one yet."

"Do we have any other thermometers? "

"We have one but unless you want my hand up your ass I-"

Dean made a small gagging sound "Never speak of that one ever! You can feel my forehead but if you touch my cheek your dead."

Sam laughed lightly and reached up and grazed Dean's forehead with the back of his hand. He held it there for a few moments before releasing it. "Your hot."

"I already new that Sammy. Now do I have a fever or not?"

Sam rolled his eyes "Yes I believe you have a fever. Do you want me to drive?"

"No."

"Dean come on! I know you want a break."

Dean grunted "If I say no will you bitch about it to me endlessly?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Ugh." The eldest Winchester grumbled and opened the car door and Sam followed and they switched sides.

"Happy?' Dean asked crossing his arms.

"Very." Sam said." Sleep Dean. I'll stop at the next motel."

"Whatever." Dean spoke as he leaned his head against the window and shut his eyes.

"If you want Advil, I have some in the glove compartment."

"Uh huh."

Sam sighed and shook his head as he pulled back out onto the road. Dean shifted and finally found a comfortable position. Sam was a great little brother even though he could be a huge pain.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean mumbled.

Sam laughed lightly "Anytime, Deanie."

"Don't push it."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

**A/N: i love ending things with jerk/bitch. please REVIEW guys, hope yall enjoyed. also if u enjoy my stories er well more of drabble challenges but anyway check out my supernatural fic "Life is a Road" **


	4. truth takes a holiday

**E/O drabble challenge of the week**

**Challenge word: shudder**

**Word count: 108 words!! i was so close by i like it how it is so im keeping it. hehe!! **

**A/N: Takes place at the end of 'Death takes a Holiday', which by the way was a very awesome episode. Enjoy! **

Truth takes a Holiday

Dean Winchester watched slowly as one last shudder ripped through Pamela's body. The corpse then became limp and slumped against the headboard of the bed. Dean blinked at the shocking sight that lay before him.

He glanced at Sam who had tears glistening in his eyes.

"What'd she say to you?" The older man rasped.

Sam couldn't speak. Sam could not express in words the emotions he was feeling.

'_I know what you did to that demon, Sam. I can feel what's inside of you. If you think you have good intentions think again." _

* * *

**A/N: Hope this was enjoyable!!!! feedback is very much appreciated!! **


	5. an almost escape

**E/O Drabble Challenge**

**Challenge word 'light' **

**Word Count: 132 words. 32 extra for Dean because of the shattering news he discovered from Alistair.**

**A/N: Takes place during 'head on the pin' its dean's POV. Really cheesy title, aha. enjoy! **

An Almost Escape

It was me. I broke the first seal and I started all this. It's my fault. Another wave a pain suddenly hit me, it felt like knives ripping me apart. I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut and then suddenly I saw something. Through the blackness of my vision I saw a white light. It was calling me, I could hear a distant familiar voice

Dad?

I pushed myself and reached toward the light and then suddenly I was pulled back.

"No!" I shouted.

"Dean, it's okay." Sam soothed. I felt his arms supporting me. "I'm here. Cas and I are taking you to the hospital. Stay with us."

The light dissapeared and the darkness of reality returned.


End file.
